I'm Here for You
by solasity81
Summary: This will most likely be a collection of one shots about Rhodes being a dad and protective of his horsemen! Some chapters might have spoilers to the new movie. Daddy!Dylan, Protective!Dylan, (possible bad language in some chapters) :) Hope you will like the stories!, get ready for the fluffiness!
1. Sick Jack

I don't own Now You See Me and this might have spoilers from the new movie, which was fantastic! This will probably be a collection of one-shots but I don't know how many. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

It started with a cough, but then turned worse. Jack wasn't feeling too well for the past few days but once the cough came along and then a fever popped up, he knew something was wrong. Slowly he got himself up and off the couch, feeling nauseous, and decided to go lay in his bed. No one else was home at the moment with Danny and Merritt out to get food, and Dylan was working like usual.

After a few minutes Jack finally made it to his bed, and curled up into his blankets, feeling cold on the inside but actually burning up with the fever. He managed to fall asleep for a little while but then had to bolt out of the bed to run into the bathroom as fast as he could. Making it to the toilet in time he started to throw up feeling even worse then before. Suddenly he felt someone rubbing his back while muttering soothing and calming words to him. Slowly Jack started to relax after he was done throwing up, and whoever was with him in the bathroom stood up to get a wet washcloth. They started to wipe his face to get any left over vomit off and to let the cold towel cool his face a little.

Jack had never been as embarrassed in his life then at this moment, growing up no one had ever taken care of him like this, as he was always left to his own to take care of himself. It did feel nice though that someone did care for him at least, though at the moment he didn't know who it was. Turning around to face whoever was taking care of him, he was shocked when he saw who it was. He was not expecting this.

Dylan Rhodes.

Dylan Rhodes was looking at him with worry clearly shown in his eyes and had been washing his face. His cheeks suddenly went red with a blush which caused him to look down to the floor and for Dylan to chuckle softly.

"Jack? Are you starting to feel better now? Your fever is still kind of high and you should probably go lay back down in bed."

"I-I feel a little better now….uhhh…thanks by the way for helping me." As he said this the blush on his face increased, If that was even possible, and he was looking down to the floor almost in shame like a little kid would do if they were caught by their parents.

Dylan brought his finger to Jack's chin to make him look up at him, and he looked at Jack with a small smile.

"Don't even worry about it, now let me help you get back in bed and get you comfy." He then reached down to help Jack stand up and get him steady on his feet to walk back to his bed. When Jack was in bed, Dylan told him he would be right back so he could go change and get the thermometer.

10 minutes later Dylan came back thermometer in hand and wearing pajama pants and a tee-shirt. He proceeded to take Jacks temperature and Jack could tell he wasn't very happy with how high it was. Walking into the bathroom without a word, Dylan grabbed a towel and got it cool and wet.

"Your fever is at 102.3( _degrees Fahrenheit_ )." Dylan said as he walked back into the room from the bathroom with the towel in his hands. "Put this on your forehead and it will help cool you down a little bit and make you more comfortable."

Jack nodded softly and took the towel from Dylan's hands with trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He was not used to someone taking care of him like this and a small part of him felt happy and really enjoyed it but he didn't really now how to react to the whole situation.

Making sure once again that Jack was comfortable and after tucking him, and placing a kiss on the top of his head, he started to head towards the door. "I'm right down the hall as you know Jack, if you need anything feel free to get me." Dylan said with a smile looking at Jack.

"D-Dylan? Umm..C-could…uhh..nevermind sorry." Jack was going to ask Dylan something but at the last moment he thought it was ridiculous.

"What is it? Don't be afraid to ask me Jack." Instead of walking out the door as Jack thought he would he ended up responding to Jack's question and walking back towards his bed. Dylan ending up sitting down on the edge of the bed while looking at Dylan, worry still in his eyes.

"Ummm..i-I was wondering if y-youcouldstayherewithme."

"What was that Jack? You were speaking to fast for me to understand you."

"I-I was wondering if you could stay here with me." Jack got past his fear and stated confidently to Dylan who proceeded to look at him with shock in his face.

"Really? I you want me too I will."

"Please?"

"Alright scoot over then." Jack moved closer to the center of the bed while Dylan slipped in and under the covers and grabbed Jack to pull him into a tight, comforting hug. Jack was shocked when he did this but once Dylan was holding him he felt safe, warm, and protected by Dylan's embrace. Jack started to cry a little, not used to what was happening but he was still laying there in Dylan's arms while the older man used one had to rub his back to help sooth the troubled and sick young man.

"Why?" Jack asked while still crying, and without further words needed Dylan understood what the question was aimed at.

"I care, Danny, Merritt, and you may not know but I care about all of you, and while I know you guys can take care of yourselves it doesn't stop me from worrying about you guys." At this response Jack looked up at him in shock not entirely expecting that answer.

"Really? …Thanks." Jack responded with a small smile at the though that someone really cared and worried about them.

"No problem my little horseman, now go to sleep, you need the rest." Dylan then kissed his head and pulled him tighter to his chest.

Jack slowly fell asleep, listening to the heartbeat and breathing of the man closest to a father to him, and knowing he was safe in his arms.

"…thanks dad." Jack said this almost completely asleep and not really knowing he said it but Dylan gave him another kiss on his head and smiled in happiness.

"Thank you my little horseman, my son"


	2. Injured Danny

I don't own Now You See Me and this might have spoilers from the new movie, which was fantastic! This will probably be a collection of one-shots but I don't know how many. Hope you enjoy the story! A:N(for now I'm just going to have Jack, Merritt, and Danny but in some chapters I might also have either Lula or Henley)

* * *

After a long day of work Dylan was back at the big apartment that housed him and his horsemen. Deciding he didn't want to really do much, he laid on the couch to watch TV. Suddenly his phone went off and the sudden noise caused him to jump for a second before he managed to grab his phone.

"Hello? This is Agent Rhodes."

"What?! You managed to find Kelser's location! I'm on my way, I should be at the office in 20 and I'll be ready to go get this son of a bitch." Dylan than ran to his room to get ready, and when he came out a few minutes later he saw Jack and Merritt both sitting at the table eating.

"Hey, where's Daniel?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen little Danny all day." Responded Merritt and causing Dylan to role his eyes.

"I know he went out earlier today, I think he wanted to go on a walk to clear his head." Jack ended up having more information than Merritt but it still wasn't much.

"Alright I'm headed out on a case, text me when Daniel gets back, alright, I don't know wha time I'll be home?"

"Gotcha, Boss-Man." Dylan then walked out the door and ran down to get in his car and head towards the office.

Unknown to all of them, just that morning Danny was missing.

* * *

Once Dylan got to the office he met up with fuller to get the rundown on what was going on.

"You know how Kelser works Dylan, the man is a drug lord known for torturing people so he is holed up in a warehouse and we have reason to believe he has some hostages he plucked off the street just to torture them. The man is a sick bastard and I can't wait to shove his ass in jail for the rest of his life."

"I agree, alright lets get this party moving and go get Kelser." Both Rhodes and Fuller then proceeded to give out instructions to people and were soon on their way to the warehouse with multiple agents and a swat team. It was about a 30 minute drive to the location and the whole time Dylan kept hoping this whole thing would work according to plan so he could get back home afterwards.

Once they arrived there they swarmed the place and managed to catch everyone, no one in the warehouse had any idea that the FBI was coming so people didn't have the time to escape. Kelser was on his knees in the center of the room being lightly interrogated by the other agents while everyone else was rounding up the other people involved. Dylan decided to go search around a bit just in case there was any hostages but he didn't like what he found at all. In a small room just off of the main room of the warehouse, there was 3 people laying on the ground in blood and unconscious.

"FULLER! I've got hostages here!" Quickly Agent Fuller and a few paramedics ran over to help the 3 people and after helping to get them on gurneys he was once again left alone in the room. Noticing a difference on one of the walls he walked towards it and pushed on the wall and to his surprise the wall opened. On the inside a young man was on the floor, heavily injured and laying in his blood. Seeing that the boy was still breathing Dylan walked towards him to lay him on his back, and when he saw the face he was shocked and enraged. Apparently Daniel had been kidnapped by Kelser this morning and he had spent quite a bit of time torturing the young man. He could see that Daniel was not in good shape and would need medical attention soon.

"Daniel? Danny can you hear me? Its Dylan, can you open your eyes for me?" Dylan spoke with slight panic in his voice at the sight of one of his horseman injured and not doing well, he hated to see any of them in anything other then good health. Slowly Daniel managed to open his eyes and look at Dylan with fear.

"D-Dylan? W-What happened? Where-oww-am I?" talking cause him to hiss in pain that flared up his side and he could tell he had a gunshot would on his side. He saw Dylan going to move to stand up and get help but panic and fear washed over him causing him to start hyperventilating.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" After seeing him bleeding out of his side he knew he needed to go get help for him but then seeing Danny start hyperventilating with pure fear on his face he knew something else was wrong.

"D-Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone dad. I'm scared, I'm going to die aren't I?!" Daniel had started to freak out and assume the worst, and in the state of panic he was in he had called Dylan dad. When he thought about it though he wished Rhodes was his dad and after finding out about the eye and that Dylan had been helping them, he really started to look up to him, even if no one else knew.

Slowly, as to not injure him any more then he already was, Dylan pulled Daniel into his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger man to rub his back while Daniel had started crying in pain, fear, and the love, protection, and safety Dylan was giving him. Daniel, like Jack, had never any kind of comfort growing up with their parents leaving them to basically raise themselves.

"Shhhh..my little horseman, it will be alright. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get you to a hospital to get you fixed up ant then head home, I'll be with you the whole time." He kept rubbing Daniel's back and placed a kiss on his forehead and a minute later Fuller walked in, wondering where his partner was. When he saw the young man he ran out to get another paramedic. With surprising strength Dylan managed to pick up Daniel and carried him bridal style outside to the ambulance. Daniel buried his head into Dylan's chest, calming himself as he listened to the mans heartbeat and feeling the familiar coat that to the horseman they knew would be safe when they saw it.

When they were headed to the hospital Dylan never let go of Daniels hand, letting him know that he was there with him. Daniel ended up needing surgery to get the bullet out and to stich up his other wounds to stop them from bleeding and getting infected.

"Don't worry Daniel, when you wake up I'll be right by your side, I'm not leaving."

After Daniel had gotten out of surgery, Dylan never did leave his side, running his fingers through Daniel's hair to calm Danny and himself. Seeing him laying of the floor had given him one of the biggest shocks in his life and it scared the crap out of him, seeing one of his children injured and bleeding, he never wanted to see it again. He was pissed Kelser managed to get his hands on Daniel, and he wanted to wring the mans neck. After Daniel had woken up the doctor had said the gunshot wasn't terrible and as long as he took it easy he could go home. Dylan helped Daniel get into the passenger seat and soon they were on their way home.

"What happened Danny?"

"I don't really know, one second I was walking on the sidewalk and the next I was being dragged into an alley way and knocked unconscious. I woke up later and that's when the started….started to beat me. I'm sorry, I'm so weak I couldn't stop them and I felt so helpless." By this point Daniel had tears running down his face and Dylan had pulled into the parking spot at the apartment complex.

"Come on, lets go upstairs and get you some rest." Slowly they made their way to their apartment, no one was awake when they entered, not surprising considering it was 2am. Instead of helping Daniel to his room they went strait to Dylan's.

"I want to stay with me tonight so I can make sure you are fine and nothing else happens to you." Once Daniel was comfortable Dylan got in bed too and pulled Daniel into a hug with the younger man cried into his chest. Unused to the feeling of someone caring, Daniel found himself enjoying it. Slowly he fell asleep, feeling safe and protected, knowing nothing could harm him when Dylan was there.

As he watched Daniel fall asleep, Dylan knew he could finally relax. One of his little horseman was safe, he listened to Danny's breathing to reassure his still slightly panicking brain that he was safe. All of them were safe within their apartment. Slowly he also fell asleep, knowing that he might have to help Danny with nightmares during the night, but vowing he would keep them safe.

He would give his life to keep his children safe.


	3. Injured Danny Part 2

I don't own Now You See Me and this might have spoilers from the new movie, which was fantastic! This will probably be a collection of one-shots but I don't know how many. Hope you enjoy the story!

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I love getting them and they always put a smile on my face and I hope these stories put a smile on your face also!**

* * *

 _Injured Danny part 2! This might be a little shorter than usual but I hope you still like it!_

The next morning found Jack and Merritt waking up and remembering Dylan asking about Danny last night and that he never came home. They had texted Dylan around midnight before they went to bed, worried and hoping Danny would be back the next morning, but Dylan had never responded to their texts so they also ended up worrying about a man they considered a father figure in all of their lives. Quickly both of them went to Danny's room to see if he was there and to their dread he wasn't. Deciding that Dylan would be home by now considering it was a Saturday (a day Dylan usually got off from work) and it was 7 am, they almost ran to his room but when they opened his door they both stopped short. What they saw was not what either of them were expecting, though they really only expected to find Dylan asleep.

Dylan was in his bed sleeping, but what they were not expecting was to see Danny snuggled up to his chest like a little kid with his face in the crook of Dylan's neck. Dylan also had his arms wrapped around Danny, still reassuring himself in his sleep that he was there. Jack acting like the little kid he was half of the time, quietly got on the bed and somehow squeezed himself right in between Dylan and Danny and closed his eyes. Merritt laughed quietly at them and got into the bed next to Danny and closed his eyes also. Not even 5 minutes later all of both of them were also asleep, unknown to them Dylan had woken up and saw what happened. Chuckling at the sight of them all on the bed, he smiled knowing his children were here and safe, and then shortly fell back asleep himself.

* * *

Around 11 Dylan woke up once again and saw Jack practically hugging Danny while they both slept, Merritt was on Danny's other side with his arm hanging protectively over him. Slowly and quietly Dylan got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to go make pancakes, bacon, & coffee, so when the boys woke up there would be food ready to eat. About half way through him making the pancakes Merritt walked in and sat at the table after grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So what happened last night? I saw part of the bandage around Danny's stomach."

"Danny got kidnapped last night but I'll tell you the rest when Jack wakes up." Without another word Dylan grabbed a plate, put a few pancakes on it with some bacon and gave it to Merritt before going back to cooking. A skill not many people knew he possessed. After a few minutes Jack stumbled into the room yawning and muttering out a good morning to the 2 men, as soon as he sat down a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes with bacon was in front of his face. Looking up he saw Dylan was already turned around and back at the stove cooking more for their little control freak. Dylan then decided he would tell the 2 horseman what happened last night before Danny woke up. In about 20 minutes Dylan had explained what had happened last night and looking at both Merritt and Jack, Dylan could see the anger in their faces about what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them get me, I-I just felt so out of control and it happened so quick, I didn't know what to do." Neither Jack or Merritt had heard Daniel walk into the room and both were soon angry at Danny's response, but before either of them could respond Dylan shushed them.

"Danny none of it was your fault, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. None of us are mad at you for what happened, and it's okay you didn't know what to do. It can happen to anyone in a state of panic so don't fret about, you are home and safe and that is what we care about the most." Dylan managed to speak in a calming way, and if either Jack or Merritt and spoken, they would most likely being angry in what happened to Danny and start yelling, something Danny did not need at the moment. "Now sit down and eat your pancakes, you need some food in your stomach." Dylan said while smiling and setting a plate and cup of coffee down for him.

All four of them sat at the table laughing and talking together while eating their pancakes. Once they were done eating they all helped clean up the kitchen after the delicious brunch.

"How about we have a movie marathon today, and just relax?" Merritt suggested excitedly, he always loved watching movies. So for the rest of the day they sat together on the couch watching movies and enjoying each other's company. It soon was night time and everyone was exhausted Merritt was the first to go to bed, with Jack following shortly after.

"Hey Dylan?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Is it okay if I stay with you one more night?"

"Sure, come on then, I'm tired and I'm sure you are as well." Once they were in bed, Danny once again put his head in the crook of the older man's neck and quickly started to fall asleep, giving in to the exhaustion.

"….thanks dad."

"You're welcome my little magician. Sleep well." Placing a kiss on his head, Dylan smiled at the thought of his little make-shift family that he would do anything for.


	4. Heartbroken Jack

**Magis213 This is for you! I hope you feel better and Thank you for writing a review that made my day 10 times better and made me smile all day long!**

 **D-Rhodes: I will be posting a chapter of them taking care of Dylan, I might make a few different ones, and I am in fact in the middle of writing one right now! (lol) : D**

 **For all of those who said you wish there was more Dylan fic's I agree! That's what made me want to write one!**

 **Everyone who suggested ideas I will definitely try to do them because you all had great ones! I will also try to do Merritt but that might take me a little bit because he is a hard character to write about.**

* * *

It was quite a nice day out. It was Saturday, the sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining bright. Everyone in the Horsemen Household was having a great day, except for one.

Jack Wilder started off having a great day along with everyone else, but that great day quickly turned into a pretty bad day for him. He had gone out to meet his girlfriend that morning before it all went wrong. Yes, you heard that right, he had a girlfriend, it was actually kind of surprising to him. The fact that someone could truly like and understand him for who he was shocked him, he had always been a little insecure growing up and unfortunately it hasn't fully gone away yet. Her name was Mellissa and she was a beautiful brunette, they had met one night after Jack had bumped into her walking down the street, and after apologizing multiple times he asked if he could go get her a drink and to his surprise she accepted. They got to know each other that night and had agreed they should meet up another time, for Jack it was nice to have someone he liked not be all over him for being THE Jack Wilder. While he appreciated the fame he also had moments where he just wanted to be himself. After a few dates they had their first kiss together and Jack found himself really enjoying her company. They had been dating for a few months by this point and Jack was head over heels for her. When he got to her apartment there was a sight he was not expecting to see.

A man had her up against the wall kissing her intensely and Jack saw she was not fighting at all and by what he was seeing she was enjoying it.

"Wow. Okay, I see how it is, you didn't like me at all did you?" At the sound of his voice both of them had stopped kissing and turned around to look at him, Jack had a mask over his face so neither of them could see how heartbroken he was about the situation.

"Of course not you idiot, I had no interest in you, not with all of your little problems I had to listen to you complain about and how your 'family' treated you. I say you probably deserved it, all I wanted to do with you is the ability to brag to my friends that I was dating THE Jack Wilder! None of them believed me at first but once they did they were so jealous, but I honestly don't know any type of girl that would want to be with someone like you." Every word she said was like a punch to Jack's heart. He couldn't believe anything he was hearing, she had lied to him about everything, about every caring about him. He had trusted her and told her about some of his family issues from his troubled past and she slapped him in the face with it. Deciding to leave without another word, Jack walked out and walked home trying to not start crying until he was safe in his room. **(I feel awful after writing that, my poor Jack (*** _ **me crying in the distance*))**_

He entered the condo and because of his rotten luck today, Merritt, Danny, and Henley were sitting on the couch and glanced up immediately when they heard the door open. They were shocked to see Jack look so broken and about to cry. They wanted to know who or what had caused such pain to the youngest horseman so they would never have to see that look on his face again. Before anyone could say something Jack was already running up the stairs to his room. Quickly trying to catch up to Jack to speak with him they followed him up the stairs and to his room. By the time they got there, they forgot he was such a quick little ninja, his door was shut and when Danny went to open it they found it locked.

"Jack, please let us in, we won't stay long we just want to know what's wrong." Henley practically pleaded to the door but was met with silence. She shared a look with her fellow horsemen and they knew they had to do something to try to talk and cheer up their youngest member. They tried once more but the silence told them Jack wasn't going to let anyone in anytime soon. Once they got down stairs they decided to call someone to help.

"This is Agent Rhodes? Henley? What is it...what happened to Jack?... I'll be there soon." Packing up his stuff quickly, Dylan left the office. While he wanted to stay home today he had some paper work that wasn't unfortunately going to finish itself. He got home in about 20 minutes, not bad considering there was a little bit of traffic, and quickly went up to the big condo they owned. Walking in he saw the 3 of them sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for him to arrive, they had started to stand up but Dylan shot them a look that made them sit back down.

"Let me put my stuff in my room and I'll go talk to him. No-buts, I'm going alone and you 3 will have to stay here." After dropping his bag and coat in his room Dylan made his way upstairs to Jack's room. Knocking quietly on the door to only be answered in silence made Dylan frown. He suddenly was kneeling picking the lock and a second later he had the door opened. After walking in the room he shut the door and locked it behind him. Continuing to frown at the sight of Jack lying on his side curled up with the covers, he could see some tear tracks down the young man's face. In less than a minute Dylan slipped his shoes of, sat on the middle of the bed and with surprising strength pulled Jack up and into his chest to give him a hug. They sat there for about 10 minutes in the silence of Jack's room. Dylan's heart ached at the sight of Jack crying, never wanting to see him cry and in pain, it breaks Dylan's heart that someone caused his little one to be like this.

"What happened Jack?"

"S-She lied to me, about everything. I had trusted her and told her about my childhood and how my dad would hit me after my mom ran away with my younger sister. She said I deserved it, my father beating me, and I thought she didn't care about the fact that I was Jack Wilder but I was wrong, that's the only reason she had ever 'dated' me." While Jack said all of this while crying into Dylan's chest, the older man found himself getting angrier and angrier about what Jack was telling him. He knew about the abuse Jack dealt with when he was younger but thinking about it always made him angry. Gently rocking, Dylan tried to calm Jack and himself about what the bitch had said.

"Try not to let her words stay in your mind, it may be hard to forget them at first but you will be able to. You deserve so much more than her, so even though it seems difficult, forget about her."

"T-Thanks Dad. I thought I might have loved her but I'm glad I didn't really love her." Placing a kiss on the top of his head, Dylan smiled knowing that soon they would have their youngest energetic horseman back to normal. For the rest of the night they sat together, Dylan comforting Jack by just being there. Unknown to Dylan, whenever he was around, Jack always felt protected and safe from the world, knowing that the person who probably knew him the best was there.

* * *

When the other horsemen had found out what caused Jack his pain they were furious. About a week later they decided to get revenge on the bitch, so they headed to her apartment. When they got there though all of them laughed. The bitch was running around screaming like a chicken with its head cut off because all of her hair had fallen out. Not even a minute later they heard her yell towards someone that she had been robbed and was completely broke. They laughed together, and while they were disappointed they personally didn't get revenge on the bitch all 3 of them knew 'someone' did get revenge for their youngest horseman.

* * *

 **I think I'm going to give Jack a sister right now because in a later story I might have her come in. Hope you enjoyed the story even though part of it wanted to make me cry, I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
